


Forget-me-not

by stupidHipster



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: HHOC, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hazbin Hotel Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Original Characters - Freeform, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidHipster/pseuds/stupidHipster
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and Lucien, being the CEO of Demon's Daily, one of the biggest newspapers in Hell, is as busy as ever.But is their work really more important than their feelings for a cheeky fox demon named Ziggy?
Relationships: Samuel "Ziggy"/Lucien (Original Characters), ZigCien
Kudos: 4





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, written for my friend Peskysaku, who has helped me kindly to flesh out a visual for my OC Lucien, and who Ziggy belongs to! Happy Valentine's day!  
> (All the French in this fic is taken from google translate, for I do not speak a lick of French.)   
> Lucien's pronouns are they/them. Ziggy's pronouns are he/him.
> 
> Reference for Ziggy: https://twitter.com/peskysaku/status/1218345519082352645?s=20  
> Reference for Lucien: https://twitter.com/peskysaku/status/1225144441532534784?s=20

_“A what now?”_

_“A Valentine’s column, sir! Just for Valentine’s! We thought it might--”_

_“Might what? Increase readers? Chérie, this is hell we are in. How many of us down here have time for love.”_

_“Quite a lot, sir! I have been doing research, and commerce increases during the days leading up to Valentine’s, as well as more romantic events and deals. A large amount of demons participate in such festivities. Perhaps to forget they are down here?”_

_“Love is as dead as we are...What did you have in mind?”_

_“Right! To get potential new readers, as well as to appeal to the newer generation of demons, I thought we could open up a Valentine’s letterbox on the hellsite of the Demon’s Daily newspaper! Let them send in a Valentine’s message for their loved ones or crush, which will then be displayed on the hellsite on Valentine’s day! So..”_

_“Go on.”_ _  
_ _“Yes sir! So this way we will be promoting the holiday a little, catching the interest of the general public, or at least those who have an interest in it, as well as do something fun for our readers. Just as a little extra. Be the first newspaper to do such a thing will surely bring in new readers, and if not, at least we made Hell a little more bearable for a day, would you not agree?”_

_“And if it fails? If demons are not interested in such small, trivial things? Have you calculated the costs? Time, paper, hellsite coding, adjusting and hosting, as well as the space in the newspaper itself and the distribution?”_

_“I have looked into it, sir. I have a compiled document here for you, as well as potential profit numbers.”_

  
  


_“...I shall discuss it with the board. You’re dismissed.”_

* * *

The days leading up to Valentine’s were relatively busy. For the Demon’s Daily Newspaper employees at least. 

Lucien had discussed the potential Valentine’s plan with the board, or rather, decided to implement the idea that their assistant had come up with. They were the boss, their word is law. Should the plan go awry, the losses and profits weren’t too far apart from each other, so how bad could it be to do something nice for once? If what their assistant said was true, that demons actually did participate in Valentine’s events, then this idea should probably kick off relatively well.

Two weeks before Valentine, the Demon’s Daily Newspaper Valentine’s column and special Valentine’s hellsite launched, allowing demons to submit small messages for their loved ones to the newspaper. The most romantic ones were posted in the column in the actual newspaper, which was published daily, and all the others went to the special hellsite for it. Lucien had set up a team to go through the messages, determine which ones could be posted and published, and which ones were absolutely distasteful. Lucien would get the final look at the messages, ultimately deciding what was allowed in the newspaper and what not. 

The plan had been a success. Not a grand or outstanding one, but the residents of hell were using the system. Messages were submitted to the special DD Valentine’s Hellsite, the sales of the newspaper increased, and the general mood around the office seemed to improve. Plus, some of the messages submitted were really adorable. Some were downright nasty or vulgar, but there were some sweet ones too. 

Guess even in Hell there was love.

The moment their assistant had pitched this idea to them, Lucien’s thoughts kept wandering. Wandering back to a certain fox demon. They didn’t like to admit it, and it frustrated them endlessly, but Ziggy was on their thoughts more than they’d like. They tried to tell themselves that it was just a stupid crush, one that would blow over. The writing demon didn’t have time for love, especially not given their job and position in Hell. 

And yet..

And yet Lucien’s thoughts kept going back to the moments they were together. To Ziggy’s cheeky smile, the way his eyes would light up at seeing something that caught his interest, the way his tail would bristle and wag with every motion and emotion. How his ears would twitch and flatten against his head when he was embarrassed, and the small flush that would rise to his cheeks when they would make a pass at him or when they kissed.

And oh, the sounds the smaller demon made in bed would put any adult film star to shame, making a bright blush rise to Lucien’s pale white cheeks as they thought about it. 

They were in deep, yet not ready to admit that fact yet. 

Besides, they weren’t even sure if the other felt the same. Sure, the two of them had spent a reasonable amount of nightly trysts together, under the guise that the both of them needed a warm body to spend the night with. Someone to hold, someone to kiss them until they were breathless, someone to fuck them senseless, forgetting who and where they were, getting lost to the pleasure. 

Lucien had thought that it would just stick to that one drunken night they had spent together, having pinned the smaller fox demon to the wall. They hadn’t even made it to the bed, with Lucien having fucked Ziggy against the wall, almost into it even. The fox had left them before morning came, having believed that Lucien hadn’t wanted to wake up next to their one night stand. It had left the scorpion in a sour mood, but that had all been talked out and put behind them, and an agreement had been made to do it more often. The sex, not the sneaking out.

Lucien knew they were powerful, and that caused their fear. They had been courted and flirted with before by demons, mostly because of their status, of course, and fuck, their face had even been on magazine covers with stupid headlines like ‘Top Twenty Hottest single demons in Hell’, embarrassingly enough. They hoped that with Ziggy, with one of the few demons that they decided to show interest in over the one hundred and five years that they were down here, that wasn’t the case. That it wasn’t just for their looks or power. 

A demon could dream, even down here in Hell.

**[TXT > Renard]** Yo, you busy next Friday?

It was a week before Valentine’s, and Lucien was swamped with work. Meetings, articles to go through and approve, or shred. Their contract owner demanding their help with his stupid pet project, and to top it all off, another newspaper company had decided to threaten DD. Not that the other company was in the position to win at all, but it was a nuisance. 

The text surprised them, being in the middle of work, and they frantically search for the accursed hellphone, planning on setting it on silent until they read who the text is from.

Ziggy.

**[TXT < Renard]** Let me check my agenda.

There’s an immediate response from the other, seemingly wasting no time in bothering Lucien. How they had ever started to pine for the thief is a mystery to them. Pretty sure that the fox demon stole their heart, like all the wallets that they nicked from unknowing bystanders.

**[TXT > Renard]** Don’t even have time for me, hot stuff? I’m hurt.

The reply makes Lucien roll their eyes, having grabbed their agenda to check it. Completely reading over the date of the Friday the other asked after.

**[TXT < Renard]** I have work that day. It is a week day, Ziggy.   
**[TXT > Renard]** You can’t have work all day, what about the evening?  
 **[TXT < Renard]** Weekly board meeting. Important, grown-up discussions. I am busy all day.  
 **[TXT > Renard] **Oh.

Instead of a snarky remark, there was just an ‘oh’. Nothing else. Not even a second reply after several minutes had passed. The purple-haired demon stared at their phone, awaiting another reply, but nothing came. Had they angered the other? Upset him in any way? Sure, Ziggy easily took the bait with both taunts and flirts alike, but this was unlike him. The more the scorpion demon thought about it, the more frustrated they became. When not receiving a reply after fifteen minutes, they groan in annoyance, set their hellphone to silent, and continue with work.

A week passes by without Lucien even noticing it. Swamped with work, articles that needed to be reworked, Valentine’s messages that needed to be checked and politics that needed to be dealt with. A pain in the ass, even though they enjoyed their job as one of the more influential demons in Hell. It was only on that same Friday that Ziggy had asked after, that their assistant came in at the end of the day with a report on the sales and the success of the company’s Valentine’s campaign and that normal work would resume the day after, that Lucien realized. 

It was only then that they noticed the date in their agenda, pieces falling together in their mind as they realized what Ziggy had asked after.  
Ziggy had asked if they would be free on Valentine’s. The fox demon had wanted to do something together. And they had completely read over the date and turned him down.

Fuck.

The scorpion demon gets up from behind their desk, grabbing their deep purple trench coat on the way, completely ignoring their assistant as they brushed past her, moving to leave their office. Maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe they still had a chance.

“Sir! The meeting with the board is in twenty!” their assistant shouts after them. Lucien waves the demon off as they keep on walking, fishing their phone from their pocket.

“Tell them I can't make it. Something just came up. More important than some bullshit board meeting."

"But sir--"

"Tell them to go home. If they complain or have something to say, ask them if they enjoy their position, and would like to keep it." 

“Yes sir.”

Lucien wasn’t a cruel boss, made sure that their employees were satisfied, even though they were in Hell. But their word was law, and those who broke the law would feel it. Their writing magic was a powerful tool.

Leaving the building down to the garage, and stepping into their car, they tried to call Ziggy multiple times, to no avail. The other wasn’t picking up their phone. 

“ _Merde_.”

* * *

This was not how he had expected to spend his Valentine’s day at all.

To be fair, Ziggy had not expected anything for Valentine’s at all, yet here he was, sitting on the couch in his shared apartment with Cam, hair a mess, shoveling a bucket of ice cream down his throat as he watched some sort of dumb romance movie on tv. A French one, ironically. 

Life hated him. Unlife hated him more. 

Cam had to work tonight, which didn't surprise Ziggy in the slightest. The other was a porn star, working for Valentino, and Valentine's was a lonely day for many poor suckers out here in Hell, so Cam was extra busy. This also meant that they didn't have their best friend and occasional fuckbuddy around this night, making Ziggy feel extra lonely.   
Somewhere, secretly, Ziggy had hoped that his night would've been different. Secretly he had hoped Lucien would have made time for him, set up a fancy date. Take him out for a romantic dinner, get him flowers or chocolates, written him a dumb poem in French that he couldn't read. Heck, even a small text message would've been nice. But no, he got nothing. The other was too busy with work, too busy with their image and reputation to even care about someone as insignificant as Ziggy.

The fox demon tried to tell himself that he didn't care. That this was just another Friday night he spent alone, watching shitty movies. Heck, Valentine's was some commercial bullshit anyway!   
But as much as Ziggy tried to convince himself of this fact, his thoughts kept going back to Lucien. Kept going back to that stupid French scorpion demon, with their pale, almost snow white skin, their sharp yellow eyes that could kill a man where they stood. With their bright, fluffy purple hair, that was oddly soft, and their overly fancy and extra clothing style. He was pining for this man, and he hated it. 

"Stupid sexy bug with your dumb purple hair and your stupid fucking smile, ugh." Ziggy grumbled to himself, shoving another spoonful of ice cream down his throat. It wasn’t fair that this demon was demanding his constant attention in his own thoughts. Giving him looks that made him melt, whispering sweet nothings into his ear in French, none of which he understood.   
His own thoughts caused a blush to rise to his cheeks, and the fox growled in frustration.   
“Go bother someone else’s thoughts! Fuck. Off!”

The spoon Ziggy had flung, as he had exclaimed that, hit the tv screen, leaving a smear of ice on it. His ears dropped, a disgruntled expression on his face. Great, now he needed to get up to clean that shit.

Today sucked.

The fox demon got up from the couch, blanket that had been draped over his shoulders falling off. He was about to make his way over to the small apartment kitchen for a rag to clean the tv, when the doorbell rang. The demon exclaims another loud groan in annoyance, head tilted back, and reluctantly made his way over to the front door.   
As soon as he opened it, ready to snarl at whoever was standing in his doorstep, a familiar sight greeted him, and all the insults he had lined up were swallowed. Ears standing up straight, a bright red flush rising to his cheeks as Ziggy took in the sight in front of him. Words refused to leave his mouth, making the fox demon stammer slightly, the fur of his tail bristling. 

There stood Lucien, on his doorstep, holding the largest bouquet of roses Ziggy had ever seen. Attached to the bouquet appeared to be a pink envelope, sealed shut with a wax seal in the shape of a heart. A poem, most likely. Lucien tended to be a romantic sap like that.

The taller demon stood there, still dressed in their work attire, bouquet of roses in one hand, and what seemed to be a bottle of expensive wine in the other. The faintest of flushes on their pale cheeks, and an apologetic look in their eyes as they held out the bouquet for Ziggy to take.

“ _Bonsoir renard_. I, ah, hope you weren’t busy.” They say, their voice soft.

How much Ziggy wanted to slam the door shut in Lucien’s face. How much they wanted to snarl at the scorpion demon for letting him down, for placing work above him. Yes, he knew how much of a commercial bullshit day Valentine’s is, but given the fact that Lucien often proclaimed to be a master of romance, given their French roots, gave the older demon no excuse to not do something on the most ‘romantic’ day of the year.   
And yet, he couldn’t. Lucien’s voice, their words, have his anger melt away right on the spot. Have him shyly take the flowers from the taller demon, muttering something along the lines of them being a complete jackass and that they were lucky to be so handsome as Ziggy let them inside. 

“I thought you had work?” Ziggy asks, once they are both inside, the front door closed and locked behind him. He watches Lucien enter his living room, shrug off the deep purple trench coat that they had been wearing, and set the bottle of wine on a side table. The taller demon nods, their sharp, yellow eyes glancing over to the tv, then back to Ziggy, before making their way back to the fox. 

“I did. I decided to ditch it.” Lucien responds. Their large scorpion tail scribbling something in the air using Lucien’s magic, making a vase large enough for the bouquet of flowers appear out of nowhere, created using the taller demon’s writing magic. They take the flowers from a semi-stunned Ziggy, and placed them in the vase they had just written up.

“Oh, so now you decide I am more important than work.” Ziggy huffs, ears twitching in slight annoyance as he crosses his arms. This drew a chuckle from Lucien, who turned their attention back to the smaller fox demon.

They stepped in front of Ziggy, both of their pale, white hands coming up to cup Ziggy’s cheeks, a soft kiss gingerly being pressed against the smaller man’s forehead. Lucien’s thumb caresses Ziggy’s cheek, attempting to wipe away the pout that was on the other’s lips, as they gave him a fond look.  
“ _Oui_ , I did. When you asked me if I was busy today, I hadn’t realized the date.” The last part of the sentence leaves the scorpion demon’s mouth in a purr, the look in their eyes darkening a tad, narrowing ever so slightly, a shimmer of want visible in them. They lean in closer, lips brushing against Ziggy’s own, giving the fox demon a ghost of a kiss.

“Allow me to make it up to you, _mon chou_?”

Ziggy’s tail fluffs up, quickly wagging from left to right, ears flattened against his head, and his face a bright red. The look Lucien gave him set his entire body on fire, made liquid heat pool in his lower stomach. He bit his lower lip, brows knit together in a look of irritation, but the look in his eyes told a whole different story.   
His arms come up to wrap around Lucien’s neck, pressing himself closer against the body of the taller demon, and he lets out a low growl.

“You better, old man.”

For once, Ziggy was glad Cam wasn’t home on Valentine’s day. With the way he was moaning right now, begging needily and sweetly for Lucien as the other ate him out, was downright embarrassing. The wine had been left untouched and forgotten on the side table in the living room as Lucien had pressed Ziggy against his own front door and kissed him senseless, much like their first encounter. The scorpion had probably brought it along in a way of making it up to Ziggy, but with the way that their tongue was currently working open his ass, the younger demon couldn’t currently give a singular fuck about the wine, roses or the poem.

The younger demon was on his hands and knees, though he had sunk through his arms, head and part of his upper body resting on the bed as Lucien pleasured him from behind. Clawed hands gripped the sheets, his entire body quivering with need and want for the older demon that was currently making Ziggy lose his mind by just using their tongue.  
Lucien was positioned behind Ziggy, pale hands having a tight grip on the fox demon’s ass, sharp nails digging in the supple skin there as they kept him spread open. They had been eating him out for a solid few minutes now, making the smaller demon moan and mewl pathetically into the sheets.

“F-fuck..I know I told you t-to shut up b-but-- **fuck**! Lucien! **Please** fuck me!”

He tried to sound as unaffected as possible, as if he wasn’t receiving immense pleasure from Lucien. But Lucien knew him. Knew exactly what he liked, what his weak spots were and where to touch him to make him lose his mind.  
A chuckle is heard from behind him, and Ziggy mewls at the loss of contact, feeling Lucien’s tongue move away from his hole, a cold finger circling the well-loved entrance.   
Suddenly the younger demon feels a weight on his back, a surprised yelp escaping him as two fingers roughly enter him, curling inside, pressing all the right spots.

“You know I love it when you’re needy, _chérie_. The way you lose control of yourself, how needy you sound. _Je ne peux pas en avoir assez._ ” Lucien’s voice goes, hot breath brushing against his ear as the scorpion moved their fingers inside the younger demon’s ass. They sound absolutely delectable, the French doing things to him that it shouldn’t, especially since Ziggy couldn’t understand it. That made it even hotter, and Lucien knew how weak the fox was for it.

“Stop teasing….Ahh. Lucien p-p--AH! **Please**!” Ziggy begs once more, crying out as the one on top of him manages to hit his prostate with their fingers. He attempts to look over his shoulder, eyes blown wide with lust as they lock onto Lucien’s own piercing yellow eyes, which give him a hungry gaze. He tries to pout, tries to make a face so that Lucien will fuck him faster, but with those fingers working inside of him, he is reduced to a moaning mess.

Another chuckle from Lucien, a quick kiss being pressed to Ziggy’s cheek as they remove their fingers.

“Only because you’re begging so sweetly.”

Ziggy whimpers briefly at the loss of contact, wanting those fingers back in him, when he can feel Lucien position himself at his entrance and finally, _finally_ , thrusts inside with one, quick thrust.   
Throwing his head back, the younger fox moans out happily as he feels Lucien inside of him. The other gives him a few seconds to adjust, before starting a rough, yet slow pace, aiming constantly for that one spot inside Ziggy’s body that would make him see stars. Each thrust nailing his prostate perfectly, making Ziggy’s body quake, pleasure dancing like electricity over his skin. His claws were properly tearing the sheets now, as each thrust caused his body to be pushed more into the bed. He’d demand Lucien to buy him new ones later. Now, Ziggy just wanted Lucien to ravish his body, make him see stars and forget that his ass would be sore tomorrow. 

The thrusts eventually picked up in speed, making Ziggy moan louder and harder, and the fox was pretty sure that his neighbours could hear him, but no fucks were given, aside from the fuck that was given to him. Lucien filled him up so nicely, making him feel full and yet still not having enough, wanting more, needing more, muscles clenching down on that sweet cock inside of him.   
A heat started to pool in his abdomen, signaling his completion was nearing. And with the way that Lucien thrusted inside of him, it was the same for them. 

“ **Samuel**...My beautiful fox.”

Lucien’s voice was heavier, laced with lust, groans and harsh breaths leaving the scorpion’s mouth as they fucked into their smaller lover. Usually so composed and sharp, like the edge of a razor, Ziggy liked hearing them like this. Liked knowing that he could make Lucien lose their composure like this, make the CEO drop the perfect persona that they always had for a more primal version of themselves. 

“ _Laisse tomber, je t’ai._ ”

The words in French, muttered into Ziggy’s ear with a husky tone and a low growl, paired with one of Lucien’s hands moving up to rub at the base of his tail, is what finally sends the fox over the edge. With a loud cry, Ziggy cums, staining the sheets below him with his seed as Lucien’s name leaves his mouth like a prayer. His tail twitched in Lucien’s hand as the other thrusted a few more times inside of him, the pleasure pulling a few weak mewls and moans from the fox, now overly sensitive after his orgasm, before the scorpion finally reaches their peak as well. With one final thrust, they hilt themselves fully inside the man below them, filling Ziggy up to the brim with their spent. 

They ride out of their orgasm together with a few, slow thrusts, before Lucien finally pulls out, their cum dribbling out of Ziggy’s ass as the fox collapses on his stomach, properly fucked out and sated. Cam was going to complain about the smell that would come from Ziggy for the coming few days, that he smelled like stuck-up scorpion, but he couldn’t give a damn. Lucien was the only one that was allowed to cum inside him. He didn’t want to smell like anyone else.

Lucien had fallen beside him on the bed, one of the rare moments where they lied on their back, usually not fond of the position due their massive scorpion tail, which now rested idly next to them. The fox moves to lie on his side so he can see his lover, eyes openly ogling the other’s pale body. For a brief moment, he wants to ask if it doesn’t hurt lying down like that, but that is soon forgotten as an idea strikes him.  
Cheeky smirk in place, a purr leaves Ziggy’s mouth as he moves to position himself on top of Lucien, legs straddling the older demon’s pale hips. The cleft of his ass rubbed against Lucien’s flaccid cock, which he could feel harden quickly underneath the motion. An amused hum leaves the taller demon, who lifts their head slightly to look at Ziggy, their hands moving to rest on Ziggy’s inner thighs.

“You certainly waste no time, do you, _mon beau renard._ ” Lucien asks, an amused hum leaving their lips. One of their brows is arched slightly, eyes half-lidded, but that hungry look that Ziggy so loved to see was still in them. The fox demon purrs back, leaning in, his hands resting on Lucien’s chest as he boops their nose, a cheeky chuckle escaping him before quickly stealing a kiss.

“Ya said ya wanted to make it up to me. That doesn’t mean yer let off the hook after one good fuck.” He replies, sitting back up, looking down on Lucien’s body below him. The smaller demon grinds his ass a few more times against Lucien’s cock to get them fully erect again, before taking him in hand, positioning himself on top of it. He gives the scorpion demon a hungry gaze, licking his lips, golden eyes blown wide with want.

“ ‘Sides, s’not often I get to ride ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> Merde: Fuck  
> Bonsoir renard: Good evening, fox  
> Oui: Yes  
> Mon chou: Sweetie  
> Chérie: dear  
> Je ne peux pas en avoir assez: I can't get enough of it  
> Laisse tomber, je t’ai: Let it go, I got you  
> mon beau renard: My beautiful fox


End file.
